sonic high school
by lily-eros-the-hedgehog
Summary: amy is cousin to the king of mercia so everthing is suppose to be peachy right?what if she start try to be normal with help of her bff and bodyguard they are to face the ultimate test...highschool.rated T for language sonamy and shadily my oc   and other.
1. Chapter 1

yay my first fanfic Don't own sonic and co. Enjoy!^.^

Sonic high school chapter 1:how it started

Ages

Lily (me):16 Amy:16 Sonic:17 Shadow:17 Silver:16 Mercy( oc):17 Rock(oc):18 Drae (oc):16 Shanic(oc):17 ½ Knuckles:18 Lola(oc):17 Sonny(oc):15 Tails:15 Cream:15 Rougue:18 Blaze:17 Charmy:15 Vector:19 Espio:17 Scoruge:17

Amy's POV:

I hate this! Today is the day where we are moving away from the calm forest like structure of Cousin Rob'O thought it would be nice to send me away, but being the overprotective person he is and I just couldn't come alone. He sent one of the most skilled person (which just so happened to be the princess of Erosia one of the countries allies

Her name is Lily Eros she is a violet colored hedgehog. Who has an hour glass shaped figure, long loose curly hair that cascade pass her tail. At the moment her eyes are a golden yellow (a sign of annoyance), her right eye partly covered by her joined bangs.

She is wearing a dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging loosely around her waist, and matching blue converse. She has three piercings in her left ear, the erotic crystal hanging around her neck, white gloves, and silver bracelets (similar to mine).she is my best friend in the whole world!

I guess wondering who I am. My name is Amelia Elisabeth Rose, but I prefer Amy Rose. I am a bubble gum hedgehog, with hair goes past my shoulder. I have emerald green eyes, my right eye barely covered by one of my bangs that came out of my forehead.

I was wearing a red tang top, with a white skirt that reach above my knees with a red rose at the bottom, and a pair of red flip-flops to match. I also have white gloves with golden bracelets. we are standing in front of the boarding school 'Mobius high' with our luggage. We came up with a plan by saying we are twin sisters and the

reason our last name is different is cause our mom was a woe (btw Lily's idea) the building was HUGE. It's almost as big as Rob'O's castle. I turn to face Lily as we exchanged looks.

" Well Rose" she started now smirks" welcome to Hell on earth they call high school" We giggled as I elbowed her playfully "oh come on..."I said still giggling "it's only the beginning. What the worst that could happen? ".I said when we head towards the school. Little did I now three pairs of eyes were following our every move.

Thanks for reading r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own sonic and co.

Sonic high school chapter2: meeting Tails!

Lily's POV:

Rose and I were walking in heading towards the main office. We passed by some students in the hallway. The girls glared at us, while the guys whistled and made seductive animal sounds; HELL I even saw some dude get major nosebleeds. 'What is their problem they act like they never saw a hedgehogette before' I thought as we turned the corner. We reached wood door that said 'MAIN OFFICE'.

'Finally' I thought with relief, we walked in the room it looked like a normal main office. With boring white tile and lime green walls with black chairs here and there. Sitting at one of the desks was a yellow fox with two tails that have white tips on them with a orange shirt.

Of course Rose (little miss goody two shoe) practically ran over there taking me in tow. "Hello I am Amy "she started preppy like "and this is Lily "she said pulling me into view. I just cross my arm with an anime vain popping out of my head. "Come on Lily say hello" she urged me 'you're a real bitch you know that!' I mind waved her as I narrowed my eyes and growled at her. "I can speak for myself Rose" I said calming down through closed teeth.

"Hello it very nice to meet you" I said smiling my best smile. I took a glance at Rose seeing as her mouth agape and her eyes wide from shock. 'Sorry you were trying too hard' the minute I sent her that message she mouthed "oh...". "it's nice to meet you too "the boy replied now facing us I got a good look at him. I look him in his ocean blue eyes and I saw happiness.

"my name is Miles Prowers but, call me tails" he said holding out his hand "ok Tails" I said shaking hand . "Whoa... Quite a grip you got there" tails said rubbing his hand "sorry it's one of her talents" Amy said whisper to his ear. "He he…um…yeah I apologize" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"It's cool the principal will see you guys now" he said pointing to a door "thanks" we said in unison. After we got through with the boring stuff Tails showed to our dorm room since we're "sisters" we have the same dorm. We have all the same classes.

Amy's POV:

"what do we do now we can't start school until tomorrow" I said sitting on the bed after I got done putting up picture of my favorite singer like Brittany Spears, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift,(you know all the girly people). Lily shrugged her shoulders lying on the bed .she has just done decorating her side too she posters of Evanscenes, Avril Lavigne , Alicia Keys, and she had all her instrument set up in her mini recording studio(if your wonder how she got it there she shrunk it and snuck in her bag). "I don't know…sleep" she said turning too her side. When I saw eyes closed a anime sweat drop appeared on my head 'gee. Thanks for the help'

Plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own sonic and co.

Sonic high school chapter 3: meeting the pops!

Lily's POV:

We walked into our first hour which is like band and choir together. We I noticed all the girls having major nosebleed, and drool. I turned to Rose and saw her staring at the door "OMG…it's Sonic "she said in a dreamy voice.

Turned to the door saw a blue hedgehog with a green jock jacket with a white t-shirt and light blue jean with his signature red and white sneaks. On his right was Tails with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black Jordan holding hand with a brown puppy that had a yellow tank top and skinny jeans with white boots that reached the middle of her shins. Next to him was a red echidna with his arm around an orange echidna he had on an orange sweater and blue jeans with matching Nikes.

The orange one had a blue dress with a white sweater jacket unbutton over it with blue flats. On the other side of the blue hedgehog was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. He had on a leather jacket with a white t-shirt under it, with black jeans, and his signature shoes. Next to him was silver hedgehog with 5 quills coming out of his forehead and two from the back. He had on a blue t-shirt and black jeans with converse.

"Who is..?"I turned to see Amy joining everyone else crowding the people to death. I slap my forehead "god why me?" said to no one in particular as head toward the crowd to drag the star strucked Amy away.

Sonic's POV:

I and the gang just walked into class and as usual a bunch of people was crowding us. "HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY DAMN IT!"Shadow said trying to push the crowd. In the corner of my eye I saw a pink spot make its way towards us and a purple stomping after it.

'Probably more fan girls 'I thought 'you wish blue boy!' 'What the Hell!' turned my head and saw a purple hedgehogette from outside yesterday wearing a red summer dress with matching flat her eyes was purple in front of me with a smirk on her lips. "Humph" was all she said her eyes turned green. Before she walked past me"Yo tails how it is going!" "Hey lily long times no see" 'lily huh she is kind of scary I wonder where her cute pink friend is at'

"Okay class is starting" Mrs. Love said as everyone took a seat. 'This year is going to be interesting and what was that humph about?' Mrs. Love was a yellow bunny with brown wavy hair in a messy bun; she has onyx eyes, and was wearing a green dress that reaches her ankles with black flats.

"Well..."she said looking directly to the new girls "which one of you will sing first". Then I saw the hot purple and pink hedgehogette stand up and walk to Mrs. Love 'interesting

Thanks R&R '


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own sonic and co.

Sonic high school chapter 4: voice test

Songs smile belongs to Avril Lavigne and unfaithful belongs to Rihanna

Normal POV:

"okay class some new students and their twins" she said merrily" please come up and say hello". Lily and Amy walked to the front of the class. "Can you sing for us to show you belong here?"Mrs. Love asked them .they exchanged looks "okay" they said.

"Wait …we can sing anything we want right?" lily asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes it can even have curse words" "cool". Lily touches the erotic crystal and an electric guitar and head mic appeared in her hand. The class gasps in surprise" ready rose? "She asked. Amy grabbed a mic "ready sis!" lily started playing the guitar. Then Amy started singing.

You know that I am a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

all I want to do is lose control

you don't really give a shit

cuz' ya go with ,go with it

cuz your fucking crazy rock n'roll

(I am lazy play so the rest on YouTube.) Practically every boy was doing animal calls for Amy as I put my guitar in the erotic crystal. "Bravo Amy" Mrs. Love said clapping her hand as Amy returned to her seat. "Now…"she said smirking at me "your turn" she said poking me. "Ok, ok geez" I said as I reached the erotic crystal and an electrical keyboard appeared. I started playing my keyboard to the tune unfaithful by Rihanna .Then I sang.

Story of my life

searching for the right

But, it keeps on avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

cause seem like they won't

really want my company

He's more than just a man

this is what I love

The reason why this guy is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I am gone again

Knowing I just can't be true

And I know that he knows

That I am unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

(Skipping lazy) when I finally opened my eyes EVERYONE'S eyes was wide and mouth agape. "Um…how I do?" I asked rather nervously .I look to Mrs. Love who had tears in her eyes 'oh no'.She pounced me with a death hug "I found my star" she exclaimed. "HELP ROSE HER HUGS BURN!" I shouted as Amy tried to pull me from Mrs. Love grasp. 'this is going to be one hell of a year.'

thank plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Lily (me):finally chapter 5 is up.

Shadow: took you long enough.

Lily:*cracks knuckles*you want some this

Shadow: *makes hand sign *bring it precious.

Amy: come on lily what happened to being nice.

Sonic: ya guys try to get along.

Shadow and lily:*glares at sonic and Amy*SHUT UP THE HELL UP AND STAY OUT OFF!

Amy:*sweat drop*

Sonic: lily doesn't own sonic and co.

Amy: lily doesn't kick him there!

Wham!

Sonic: ouch well …enjoy*smiles*

Sonic high school chapter 5: Mr. Flirtyhog

Lily's pov:

"Quick this way lily" Amy said grabbing my wrist as she turned a corner. "They're to close Amy" I said as I look behind us there was a crowd of fans. Girls that want us to teach them how to sing like us. Boys who want to date us and that not all that blue pincushion was gaining up too us and FAST! "Sorry Rose but I am going to show them what we're made of." I said as I looked up at Amy she turned her head and looked at me with a serious look. "Ok"she replied while nodding her head "here…: I started and saw Rose tense "we…"she stop and got into stance and saw the pops gaining on us. "Go!"I said as I went at super speed .I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone stop in their track and watch us go that blue hedgehog wide eyed and mouth agape. Then his shocked expression was replaced with one of determination. Before I knew it he was running right next to me with a cocky grin showing off his pearly white teeth. I heard Amy sigh dreamy like 'god help me!'

"Hmm…Interesting" he said running backwards with his arms behind his head looking in my eyes."What?"I said as looked at him his eyes wide then turned hooded. "That the fact that you can as fast as yours truly" he boasted with a wide grin on his muzzle. I rolled my eyes _'I swear if this guy head get any bigger he would look like a fucking bobble head.' _"Isn't there somewhere you have to be airhead?" I said glaring at him in frustration (her eyes turned red)."Oh yeah that reminds" he said rubbing his petting his invisible beard. "What up with your eyes?" he asked pointing at my eyes. '_ok now iam pissed the fucker put his hand in my face_.' I look head of me '_perfect' _"wall" I said casually "huh?" was all he said but before he could react he slammed right into the wall .a muffled "ow" was heard as we pass by .I just couldn't stop laughing that's when ran into somebody it was black and red hedgehog from class .

"why did you let sonic run into a wall?" he said through gritted teeth. "hm let me think." I said sarcastically acting innocent while tap my chin in thought "oh yeah"playing a eureka moment "cause I don't give a damn"I finally said with my hands on my hips. "Hm?" he said as he walked towards me and smirk "your feisty huh?".to I tried to bite his hand" oh..." he said still smirk "I like them feisty" then winked.

I point to my mouth and made a gaging noise "in your dreams stripes". "It's shadow "he corrected "does it look like I give a rats ass" I said mad. i turn to see Amy trading sonic numbers. I grab her wrist "let's go Rose lets the "I said as I dragged her to our next class. History.

Lily: I didn't mean to hurt him that bad

Sonic: woman took him 15 minutes to get up.15MINUTES.

Amy: come on sonic it not her fault

Lily:*walks over to shadow*umm…shadow i-I am sorry

Shadow: ...

Lily: s-shadow*looks at his face*

Shadow: *grabs and kiss lily on the lips pulls and smirks*humph*runs off*

Lily:*blushes and mad*you bastard get your ass back here*runs after him*

Sonic: awww…young love

Amy:*nods R &R!


	6. HELP

**NEED HELP:**

Lily:hey guys I need some help from you guys I got writers block.

Shadow:*puts arm around her shoulder* and don't know what to next right love.

Lily:*-.-*sure shadow*pushes his arm off*

Amy: *pops next to lily and shadow*and she needs some ideas plus doesn't mind using your ocs too

Sonic: all you have to do is give us the age, personality, gender, and appearance.

Lily:*drops on knees and puts hand together*please iam desperate I will even make out with shadow if I have to.

Shadow:*eyes get big grabs screen and shakes it like a mad man*TAKE THE OFFER DAMN IT TAKE IT!

Sonic :*slaps shadow *

Shadow : thanks man

Sonic: no prob

Amy :until next time.

All: Atode o sanshō shite kudasai


	7. Chapter 7

Lily: I am back !

Shadow: thank god sonic and amy were making kissy face

Amy:I love you sonniku

Sonic:I love you more.

Lily: you guys or else..

Amy:I don't wanna

Lily: then since you two like doing gush stuff me and shadow will teach a lesson.

Shadow: and how are we going to do that?

Lily:*if you cant bet 'em join'em*makes out with shadow*

Sonic and Amy:*cover eyes*AAHHH the horror*lily and shadow stop making out*

Shadow: *smirk*THANK YOU MORGAN!

Lily: *clears throat *I have something to say..

Amy: oh no

Sonic: something bad always happen when she says that

Lily:*glares*shut up…I am sorry to say but due to writer block I am discontinuing the story

Shadow:WWWHHHHHAAATTT! You cant be serious

Lily:*rolls eyes*it's only temporary and I didn't say we're breaking up

Shadow: really…*smirks and throw arm around lily's shoulder*I love you babe*kisses her on the cheek*

Lily:*rolls eyes*whatever

Amy: wait lily you and shadow are DATING

Lily: *looks at watch*oh look at the time*starts walking away*

Sonic : yeah shad how long has this been going on?

Shadow: uh…LILY WAIT UP!

Amy and sonic:wait guys come back

Shadow and lily :*comes out from hiding behind a bush*chow reader!*waves*


End file.
